


Variations On A Theme

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers when she met Zak in a bar once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations On A Theme

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Academy AU  
> A/N: The prompt was "the right Adama".  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

She remembers when she met Zak in a bar once, back in the day: he was a nugget and she was naive, but not too naive not to frak him in the surprisingly clean bathroom of the bar, her back up against the door which wasn't even locked. She hadn't even been drunk. Sure, hours before, a couple of drinks, but the only buzz she was getting then was from Zak, and gods, it was like touching a live wire. He pushed into her and she found herself making noises she'd never even heard before. "Yes, yes!" she urged him on, digging the point of her stiletto heel into the back of his leg, which made him hiss with pleasure and thrust harder and nip at her neck.He was gorgeous and he was tender and she was so wrapped up in him that she flung out her hand, reaching for something to hold onto so the pleasure wouldn't sweep her away, and bruised her palm. He kissed the sore place and grinned, looking like a space pirate in her favorite childhood movie.

"Call me," he'd said, but she hadn't - there was family drama, and there were course finals, and between one thing and the other, she'd never found the time.

Maybe she had the right Adama that night, or maybe she would have lost him to Kara in the end. She'll never know now. She deletes the message that declares him dead in a training accident, nobody's fault, and her fingers tremble.


End file.
